Didyme's Journey
by Penelope Lane Jr
Summary: Did Aro really kill Didyme? Or did true love save her? One of the Volturi's greatest secrets from her own point of view.
1. Chapter 1: The Death of Didyme?

The woods were damp and seemed to be impenetrable, even for a vampire. I used only my instincts letting go of all my inebriations. I suppose it was the fact that Marcus and I were to runaway the following day that caused me to lose focus, but just the thought of him made my un-beating heart swell with joy. Finally we would be rid of the Volturi's horrid ways and free to wander the earth. Although I would probably miss my older brother, Aro.

Just then an immortal scent, not too far away, came up. I realized that it was just my older brother. For some reason, he kept nearing me as though following me? I stopped in my tracks and turned towards where the scent was coming from. Soon enough his familiar figure appeared. I urged my hunting rage to disappear from my face, however confusion replaced it.

"Brother?" My confusion asked, the figure slowly nodded, "Hello Didyme." My brother spoke with a slow and almost sad tone, or was that happiness? "Brother, I'm hunting right now, is something the matter? What's the emergency?"  
>"Didyme, please smile for me just one last time." He said almost pleadingly, I laughed at his response flashing off my sharp teeth,<br>"Honestly Aro, you traced me down all the way from Volterra just to see me smile?" The laughter came out again  
>"Dear sister, what do you think Marcus would be like if you hadn't been born or such?" My brother gave me such a serious look when he asked that that my laughter automatically stopped, "I suppose Marcus would've then found someone who made him happy like I and would've ended up happy just as well." I concluded, Aro took a step towards me, "Do you think he'll ever get over you?" He asked,<br>"Possibly, but probably not as we share a rare type of true love. I love him, brother." I saw Aro slightly flinch at the words 'true love', "Sister, please know that what I'm about to do is simply a motion of convenience."

After that everything blacked out. I'm not sure how long I was asleep then whether I actually was asleep, but remember waking up one day and finding myself buried underground. At first I was terribly confused and petrified, but, slowly I made sense of my scenario, all around was dirt. I continued pushing away dirt and moving upwards, although it wasn't very easy I eventually found the top layer of dirt. Pushing it away I revealed a blue sky with patches of snow white clouds. I popped my head out of the hole; I realized I was in a graveyard. There were circular gravestones all around that seemed to stretch for miles and long metal fencing that followed them.

I got up and took a good look around. This looked nothing like the spot of Italy that I had been hunting in, the floor was pure dirt except for the main cobblestone trails whirling in between the gravestones. The whole graveyard was a large rectangle that seemed to be small in width yet very large at length. To the other half of the graveyard were two mausoleums, whilst to my half was the ending of the graveyard and the back of a church. Beyond the church I could just about make out (due to my eyes just re-awakening) a large road with shops and houses muddled together. All of a sudden I saw a strange contraception on wheels zoom past the church on the road. At first I thought it was just my imagination but soon another one came up, this one large, squarer and a different shade of blue. They reminded me of wheel barrows but, were somehow being pushed by some unknown force as well as were painted sleek colors, they were beautiful. Was this my time? Where was I? How did I get here? What happened to Aro. These questions whirled around in my head. I took a second look at the church and noticed its fine architecture and large glass panels. How did humans manage to create such large pieces of glass? And how could a church possibly afford to have so many windows of large solid glass? My nose tingled with human scent and suddenly a massive thirst inhabitated my throat. It was worst than I'd ever had before! Blood was the only thing that passed through my mind, I accidently let a growl and turned to the source of the only thing that would make me civil. It was a couple, man and a woman. The man had dark hair up to his collar and dark eyes whilst the woman wore dark blonde curls and hazel eyes. My vision, getting stronger by every moment, let me see them though they were near the mausoleums. Neither one was particularly handsome, but the way they held each others' hands and shared a few kisses thinking no one was watching them made my heart swell.

Suddenly my thoughts turned to my dear Marcus and I felt my heart swelling with grief. Where was he! Did he know I was missing? Did he find some other girl? At this my heart flopped inside my chest, "No!" I accidently whispered aloud. Luckily only another vampire would've been able to hear this. I was never a weak girl, as a human I barely cried and was usually motivated, that was probably why my thoughts immediately turned on how I was going to get him back. I love Marcus and even no matter the situation, love was permanent.


	2. Chapter 2: Lots can happen in 3000 Years

I decided soon enough that the best way for me to find Marcus was to first understand this strange world that I ended up in, afterall he might turn out to be here. However firstly I should satisfy my hunger so as not to cause any scenes later on, as that would make a very bad first impression. On the otherside of the graveyard I noticed a large dense forest and decided that the couple would be my first targets, I'd just kill them together so that they may live eternity together. Since no one else was in the graveyard I managed to sneak up to them and knock them out before they even realized I was there. Then I quickly dragged them to the forest, hidden from the church's view before I began my drinking raid. Soon enough I was finished and replenished, so I quickly buried the bodies near the graveyard and prayed my apologies to them. I was never very religious, however I did feel bad for taking their lives away and so it was the least I could do. Then, for good reference I prayed to one of my favorite Goddesses' Artemis for strength. I had a small flashback then of when I was a child and was watching my cousin before her wedding sacrificing her old toys to Artemis and dreaming that one day I would be just like her. I will be just like her, I thought to myself, I will find Marcus and we will get married and runaway. With those words I headed off to the nearby town looking for shelter and more importantly help.

As I began my walk down the stoned street I looked all around me. Shops were very high tech with large glass windows and beautifully colored displayed. I even saw more of those pushed wagons and realized that the road in the middle was just for them whilst the pavemented sidewalks were for pedestrians. There were lights I noticed, three in a row, yellow, red and green that almost gave the wagons directions. The wagons all stopped on red, slowed down on yellow and continued moving on green. I also noticed that all signs were written in some foreign language that slightly resembled Greek or possibly Egyptian but didn't match up to any language I knew. Suddenly, I noticed a lot of snooty girls walking on the pedestrian side as well wearing very revealing and odd clothes including pants! They were giving me disgusted and confused looks. At first I assumed they were just jealous until I noticed my reflection in a vintage clothing shop's window. My black waves of hair were tussled, unruly and covered with dirt. My new (old?) tunic was ripped, the ropes' colors faded and practically brown from all the dirt. My sandals almost completely ripped. Only my red eyes stood out from my face, gems in the dirt. I needed to wash-up.

Quickly, I ran into the shop relieved to find it empty. The floor was carpeted with a very beautiful azure rug and the clothes (completely odd) hanging on strange solid materials from metal racks. I walked up to a wooden counter where I found a sweet old lady in a strange outfit of fuscia pants and some type of light pink blouse that didn't need to be held up by any ropes or such but was just a single piece. "May I help you sweetie?" Her words were completely foreign and nothing I'd ever heard before, they were calm though so I assumed she wasn't angry or such. How should I reply I pondered? Suddenly the idea hit me: I would just pretend I was deaf, this woman didn't look too intellectual and I doubt she would know sign language. I pointed to my ear and shook my head, "Oh dear, well my son knows sign language, let me get him! Achilles! Come down here now!" The old woman shouted and I confused, just stood there trying to fix my hair. Soon enough a young man with dark brown hair a little lower than his ears and husky blue eyes walked down from a small staircase behind the counter, first he began in another foreign language, but this one slightly familiar, with a blank face. The elder lady switched to talk in this other foreign language back at him whilst I was trying to decipher why this language seemed so familiar to me. Eventually, the young man took a paper and pen from behind the desk and began to scribble something whilst I realized that the language they were speaking was a strange context of Greek! Finally the idea hit me that even though their speaking of Greek was different their alphabat surely was the same! As the man handed me the paper with the strange foreign language on it I wrote back to him in my beautiful Greek handwriting "My name is Didyme, I need your help," hoping the man would understand. Fortunately, luck was on my side.

The Fotopoulos' helped me out a lot. I explained to them that I was from a very small and conservative village in East Greece that doesn't use 'electricity' (which is what I found out supplies the lights and makes the wagons move as well as runs 'technology') and they let me wash-up in their showers (which are these machines that supply water from underground and bring it up for your washing needs), gave me clothes that were 'cool' (whatever that means) and after admitted to them not being able to understand their modern Greek that my little village uses 'Ancient' Greek are teaching me their context of Greek and then hopefully what they call "English". Apparently English is the main language here in this country called "The United States". It's almost miraculous how I manage to forget about my thirst for blood when I'm with them, however, once every two weeks I always go on a 'walk' where I try to find a victim or two just in case. Whenever they offer me food however I simply swallow as much as I can of it and then conclude that I'm full. At night, instead of sleeping, I enjoy dissecting their family library and learning about all the history I was 'asleep' for. Turns out, last time I saw Aro was around 1000BCE, which stands for 'Before Common Era', and now it's already 2005 CE, Common Era. As my English rapidly improves I'm able to understand more and more books and have now replenished my mind of all the years I missed during the last 3000 years. My mind usually shifts to Marcus at night and worries of him, of what had happened to him, I try to cry, but no tears come out.


End file.
